Despertar
by KaruHardRocker
Summary: Despertar é relativo. Emoções podem despertar, criaturas podem despertar e, é claro, nós, seres humanos, também podemos despertar.


**Despertar**

**

* * *

**

"_Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace  
Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape  
I'm my own worst enemy"_

**Linkin Park ****– **Given Up

* * *

A minha respiração em seu pescoço, um cheiro muito mais doce do que eu poderia ter sentido em toda a minha vida. Meus olhos acompanharam o arrepiar dela e seu suspiro próximo de minha orelha apenas me fez sorrir. Um sorriso que eu não dava há muito, muito tempo.

- Sasuke-kun... - ela chamou e eu tremi quando ouvi sua voz.

Meus olhos encararam as esmeraldas que ela guardava em sua íris. Senti uma onda de calor insuportável crescendo dentro de mim. Aqueles olhos tão... Tão dela. Meus olhos não desgrudaram dos dela pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Desvendar o mistério daquele olhar, a doçura daqueles lábios, o calor daquela pele...

Minhas mãos desceram para sua cintura e nossos lábios se uniram pela enésima vez naquela noite. Nossos corpos estavam colados um no outro, e a temperatura só tinha a crescer dentro daquele quarto. Meu quarto.

Ela enfiou as mãos nos meus cabelos e eu fiz as minhas subirem por debaixo da blusa dela. Roupas demais, e eu queria era a pele dela, contra a minha. Ela não regrediu, apenas aprofundou o beijo longo que a gente tinha começado. Nossas línguas se enroscavam em uma dança sem compasso ou ritmo conhecido, nada que pudesse ser definido em palavras.

Meus braços subiam pelas costas dela e ela também pareceu sofrer da mesma necessidade louca de tocar minha pele. E também deve ter sentido o mesmo choque que eu senti quando nos tocamos. Uma estática incomum que só era sentida com o nosso toque... Diferente, mas tão bom quanto poderia ser.

Um sorriso estava estampado em nossos lábios quando nos separamos para respirar. Um beijo mais calmo, agora, estava sendo dado – e recebido –, fazendo nós dois rimos de vez em quando. Era difícil acreditar que estávamos ali. Eu, particularmente, não conseguia me lembrar de como havíamos parado ali. Só sabia que estava muito bom e precisávamos continuar.

Eu separei nosso beijo e subi para sua orelha, onde mordisquei suavemente, e pude senti-la sorrindo. Foi com prazer que repeti uma, duas, três vezes, antes de descer finalmente pelo seu pescoço...

* * *

Eu já não sabia onde estava minha camiseta. Não sabia onde estavam minhas calças. Mas eu estava com ela. E queria que ela também perdesse aquela quantidade de roupas que tanto me atrapalhava. A dança ficava mais frenética a cada segundo, nossos corações batiam em ritmos acelerados, e nossos corpos precisavam estar unidos. Eu sentia aquilo...

O calor dentro de mim aumentava. Era um calor quase febril. Eu a ajudava com as roupas dela enquanto ela me ajudava a terminar com as minhas. E eu fiquei deslumbrado quando vi seu corpo por inteiro. Melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. Comecei selando nossos lábios, entrelaçando os dedos de uma de nossas mãos. Agora estava deitado, eu sobre ela, descendo meus beijos de maneira lenta. Nossa respiração estava um tanto descompassada. Nossos corpos pediam...

Eu afastei a alça do sutiã e desci minha boca pelo seu ombro e senti o calor aumentar. Meus olhos ficaram turvos e eu me senti um pouco tonto. Levantei-me de repente.

Tudo havia desaparecido. Sem Sakura. Sem nada a não ser meus pensamentos e delírios. Febril, adoentado e, agora, com sede. Sede dela, sede de tê-la para mim. Com um suspiro resignado, fechei os olhos, tentando dormir de novo. E torcendo para sonhar com a minha musa dos cabelos róseos mais uma vez.

* * *

**Notas do Autor: **Não há muito a se dizer. Simplesmente eu gostei de escrever essa "cena". Foi, no mínimo, divertido escrever do ponto de vista do Uchiha, embora eu fosse, há algum tempo atrás, algo como um viciado no ship NaruHina. Bom, os tempos mudam e, graças a Deus, eu aprendi a escrever sobre tudo. E, para me mostrar isso, eu decidi escrever essa "coisa". Um pensamento híbrido, meu e de meu outro eu. _Well, I hope you have enjoyed._

_**Post Scriptum: **_A música _Given Up_ não tem muito a ver com a história, mas... Bem, eu estou com ela na cabeça._  
_


End file.
